


28 Days Later

by LittleKnownArtist



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Death, Fetal Death, Gen, Infant Death, angst for the sake of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/LittleKnownArtist
Summary: Inuyasha knew it had been a month since Kagome had gone into labor because his nails were short and blunt and his hair was black once again.





	28 Days Later

It had been exactly one month since Kagome went into labor. Inuyasha knew this as his nails were thin and blunt once again, and his mouth felt uncomfortable without his larger fangs sitting within it.

One month. 28 days. If the baby had been born today, it might have survived.

Eight months would have been all it needed in this time, nine would have been best, but it came at seven, and it couldn’t breathe. She. Not it. She tried her best to get air in, her tiny chest struggling and her mouth gaping, but she didn’t survive the night. She was so small. She was so helpless.

He couldn’t find it in his heart to be angry at her when the strain of a premature labor took his wife away too. In the 28 days since then, he had been sober less days than he hadn’t been, the few breaks being when he had to trade whatever funds they had been saving up for the arrival of the baby for more of the toxins that could dull his mind - just a little. What use did he have for it now?

He made it to the grave that early evening, jug in hand, the alcohol effecting him more as the sun dipped lower during the day. It was snowing, and his feet were turning red and his hair was an inky black, but he sat there, talking in a rambling tone to her - to her and the baby that lay underground. He missed her. He loved her. He was sorry that it turned out like this. He was sorry that he waited a whole month to visit her grave. He was sorry that she never got to sing to the baby. He was sorry that the baby never got to hear her mother sing. He stayed there at the grave the entire night.

When the sun rose on the 29th day, no one could be sure, because the grey clouds obscured it, and the figure at the gravesite still resided in silence, with inky black hair and frost beginning to creep over their blue skin, even after the clouds parted to reveal the pale midday blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone dies, Including Inuyasha, who died of hypothermia here


End file.
